jrc98gunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords
Early medieval swords and Viking swords *Sword of Attila- The sword of Attila the Hun, said to have been sent by the gods. *Legbiter - A gaddhjalt sword of the viking King Magnus Barelegs killed in battle at County Down in 1103. ;European medieval swords *Sword of Mercy – Edward the Confessor's Curtana sword, is a symbolically broken sword that is part of the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom. The sword has a blade cut off short and square, indicating thereby the quality of the mercy of the sovereign. *Grus- The sword of Boleslaw Krzywousty (Boleslaus the Wrymouthed), medieval prince of Poland. *Joyeuse - The sword of Charlemagne (Charles the Great), the famed medieval king of the Franks and first emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. *Tizona, El Cid's personal sword which exists to this day in Spain as a national treasure. *Colada, the other sword of El Cid. *Lobera, the sword of the king Saint Ferdinand III of Castile *Szczerbiec, the coronation sword of the kings of Poland *The Wallace Sword, a large Scottish Claymore alleged to have been used by famous Scottish patriot and knight William Wallace, when leading the resistance against England in the late 13th century. ;Asian swords *Sword of Goujian, a historical artifact from the Spring and Autumn Period. *Kusanagi-no-tsurugi (草薙の剣) / Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣 lit. Sword of the heaven of the clustering clouds) / Kusanagi ("Grasscutter" or more probably "sword of snake"). It may also be called Tsumugari no Tachi (都牟刈の太刀) - Both a mythical and real sword of equivalent importance to Japan as Excalibur is to England. *Empress Jitō was handed the Sugari no Ontachi (須賀利御太刀) as part of the regalia. *Honjo Masamune- represented the Tokugawa shogunate, a feudal military dictatorship of Japan during most of the Edo period. It was passed down from one Shogun to the next. It is one of the best known of the swords created by Masamune and is believed to be one of the finest Japanese swords ever made. *Seven-Branched Sword, which Wa received from Baekje. *Sword of Tippu Sultan *Nitta Yoshisada, a famous Samurai, offered his gold-mounted sword to Ryūjin for permission to let his army pass through the surf.[nb 1] Later, he used a shorter sword to cut off his own head, when hopelessly exposed to enemies. ;Near Eastern swords *Zulfiqar – Sword of the Muslim Prophet Muhammad, Ali ibn Abu Talib and later Husayn ibn Ali in the Battle of Karbala. ;Modern swords *The Curved saber of San Martín - the sword of American emancipator José de San Martín. *Jewelled Sword of Offering, Sword of King George IV of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (1820–1830), is the only sword actually presented to the Sovereign of the United Kingdom during the Coronation and is part of the Crown Jewels of the United Kingdom *'Zulfiqar', the sword given to Ali during the Battle of Uhud. *'Chandrahas', the sword given to Ravana by Lord Shiva. *'Crocea Mors', the sword of Julius Caesar according to the legends presented by Geoffrey of Monmouth. *'Heaven's Will', also known as Thuận Thiên, was the sword of Vietnamese King Le Loi. *'Totsuka no Tsurugi', the sword Susanoo used to slay the Yamata no Orochi. *'Móralltach', the greatsword of the god Aengus in Irish mythology. *'Philippan', the sword given to Marc Antony by Cleopatra. Antony lost the sword when he was defeated by Octavian at the Battle of Actium. *'Taming Sari', the Kris belonging to the Malay warrior Hang Tuah of the Malacca Sultanate. *'Melethling', the sword said to be the magical embodiment of love and courageousness.[citation needed] *'Sword Kladenets', magic, very big sword in Russian and Slavic mythology. Probably occurs from the huge sword of Swentowit. *'Kusanagi-no-tsurugi' (Japanese: 草薙の剣) (also known as Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣?) or Tsumugari no Tachi Japanese: 都牟刈の太刀), sword of the Japanese god Susanoo, later given to his sister Amaterasu. It is one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. (Japanese mythology) *'Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar' (Persian: شمشیر زمردنگار) "The emerald-studded Sword" in the Persian mythical story Amir Arsalan. The hideous horned demon called Fulad-zereh was invulnerable to all weapons except the blows of Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar. This blade originally belonged to King Solomon. *The Sword of Peleus, a magic sword that makes its wielder victorious in the battle or the hunt (Greek mythology) *'Sword of Attila' – legendary sword that was wielded by Attila the Hun; claimed to have originally been the sword of Mars, the Roman god of war.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=10 edit Swords from Celtic mythology *'Caladbolg' (also Caladcholg), the sword of Fergus mac Róich and powerful enough to cut the tops off three hills; related to the Caledfwlch of Welsh mythology *'Caledfwlch' Often compared to Excalibur (and might be an alternate name for it), this sword is used by Llenlleawg Wyddel to kill Diwrnach Wyddel and his men. *'Claíomh Solais' (The Sword of Light), the sword of Nuada Airgeadlámh, leader of the Tuatha de Danann, legendary king of Ireland *'Fragarach' (also The Sword of Air, The Answerer or The Retaliator), forged by the gods, wielded by Manannan mac Lir and Lugh Lamfada. No armor could stop it, and it would grant its wielder command over the powers of wind. *'Dyrnwyn' aka The Sword of Rhydderch - "Rhydderch the generous." A flaming sword not unlike Excalibur in abilities. One of the Spoils of Annwyn. *'The Singing Sword of Conaire Mór' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=11 edit Swords from Continental Germanic mythology *'Mimung', sword that Wudga inherits from his father Wayland the Smith *'Nagelring', the sword of Dietrich von Bern. *'Nothung', the sword from Die Walküre (Wagnerian mythology), also known as Gram, or Balmung (see below) wielded by Siegfried, hero of the Nibelungenlied *'Schritt', sword of Biterolf. *'Waske', sword of Iring. *'Welsung', sword of Dietlieb and Sintram. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=12 edit Swords from Anglo-Saxon mythology *'Hrunting', the magical sword lent to Beowulf by Unferth (Anglo-Saxon verse) *'Nægling', the other magical sword of Beowulf. Found in the cave of Grendel's mother.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=13 edit Swords from the Matter of Britain *'Clarent', is the sword in the stone which Arthur pulled free to become King of Britain. Sometimes is said to have been the blade used by Mordred (Arthur's illegitimate son) to kill King Arthur. *'Excalibur', also known as Caledfwlch in Welsh and Caliburn in Latin, the sword which King Arthur received from the Lady of the Lake *The Grail Sword, a cracked holy sword which Sir Percival bonded back together, though the crack remained. *'Carnwennan', The dagger Arthur used. *'Galatine', Gawain's sword. *'Arondight', Lancelot's sword. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=14 edit Swords from Norse mythology *'Angurvadal', sword of Frithiof. *'Balmung/Gram', the sword that Odin struck into the Branstock tree which only Sigmund the Volsung was able to pull out. It broke in battle with Odin but was later reforged by Sigmund's son Sigurd/Siegfried and used it to slay the dragon Fafnir. After being reforged, it could cleave an anvil in half. *'Dáinsleif' is king Högni's sword, according to Snorri Sturluson's account of the battle known as the Hjaðningavíg. *'Freyr's sword', Freyr's magic sword which fought on its own. It might be Lævateinn. *'Hofud', the sword of Heimdall, the guardian of Bifrost. *'Laevateinn', a sword mentioned in an emendation to the Poetic Edda Fjölsvinnsmál by Sophus Bugge. *'Mistilteinn', the magical sword of Prainn, the draugr, later owned by Hromundr Gripsson *'Quern-biter', sword of Haakon I of Norway and his follower, Thoralf Skolinson the Strong. *'Skofnung', a sword with mythical properties associated with the legendary Danish king Hrólf Kraki. *'Tyrfing' (also Tirfing or Tervingi), the cursed sword of Svafrlami, from the Elder Edda; also said to be the sword of Odin in Richard Wagner's works. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=15 edit Swords from the Matter of France *'Almace' (also Almice or Almacia), sword of Turpin, Archbishop of Reims. *'Balisarda', the sword of Rogero from Orlando Furioso. *'Corrougue', sword of Otuel. *'Courtain' (also Curtana or Cortana in Italian), first of the two magical swords of Ogier the Dane, a legendary Danish hero, and a paladin of Charlemagne. *'Durandal' (also Durendal or Durlindana in Italian), the sword of Roland, one of Charlemagne's paladins, (Orlando in medieval Italian verse) — alleged to be the same sword as the one wielded by Hector of Ilium *'Hauteclaire' (also Halteclere or Altachiara in Italian), the sword of Olivier. *'Joyeuse',(sword of earth) sword of Charlemagne. *'Murgleis', sword of Ganelon, traitor and cousin of Roland. *'Précieuse', sword of Baligant, Emir of Babylon. *'Sauvagine', second of the two magical swords of Ogier the Dane. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=16 edit Swords from Spanish mythology *'Tizona', the sword of El Cid, it frightens unworthy opponents, as shown in the heroic poem Cantar de mio Cid.[4] *'Colada', the other sword of El Cid, as Tizona its power depends on the warrior that wields it.[5] *'Lobera', the sword of the king Saint Ferdinand III of Castile, inheritance of the epic hero Fernán González, according to Don Juan Manuel, Prince of Villena.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=17 edit Polearms http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=18 edit Celtic mythology *The Gae Bolg, the spear of Cuchulainn, given to him by Aife, the sister of Scathach, and made from the bone of a sea-monster. *The Spear Luin (also Spear of Fire or Spear of Destiny), forged by the Smith of Falias for Lugh to use in his fight against Balor. *'Ogma's Whip' - the spear of Ogma (the Celtic sun god) is used to "guide the passage of the invisible sun". *'Rhongomiant', which was the spear of King Arthur. *'Ysbaddadan's Javelins' This Fomori owned a set of spears dipped in poisonous venom. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=19 edit Norse mythology *'Gungnir', Odin's magic spear created by the dwarf Dvalin. It would never miss its aim and it could not be stopped in mid-throw. *'Spears of the Valkyrie' "Various" The weapons of the infamous Valkyries, these weapons are described as having flaming barbs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=20 edit Spanish mythology *The lance of Olyndicus, the celtiberians' war chief who fought against Rome. According to Florus, he wielded a silver lance that was sent to him by the gods from the sky.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=21 edit Greek mythology *The Spear of Achilles', created by Hephaestus and given to Peleus at his wedding with Thetis. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=22 edit Japanese mythology *'Amenonuhoko' (heavenly spear), the naginata used by the Shinto deities Izanagi and Izanami to create the world (Japanese mythology) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=23 edit Christian mythology *The Spear of Destiny (also Spear of Longinus or the Holy Lance), the spear said to have pierced the side of Jesus at the crucifixion. *'Ascalon' , the spear said that St. George used to kill the dragon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=24 edit Tridents *'Trishula', the trident of the Hindu deity Shiva, stylized by some as used as a missile weapon and often included a crossed stabilizer to facilitate flight when thrown. Considered to be the most powerful weapon. *'Kongō', A trident-shaped staff which emits a bright light in the darkness, and grants wisdom and insight. The staff belonged originally to the Japanese mountain god Kōya-no-Myōjin (高野明神). It is the equivalent of the Sanskrit Vajra, the indestructible lightning-diamond pounder of the mountain-god Indra. There the staff represents the three flames of the sacrificial fire, part of the image of the vajra wheel. *'Poseidons Trident, used to create horses and some water sources in Greece. It could cause earthquakes when struck on the ground. Greek. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_mythological_objects&action=edit&section=25 edit Bows *'Gandiva, '''Arjuna's bow in The Bhagavad-Gita ("Song of God") *'Brahmastra' is a weapon created by Brahma as per the Hindu mythology.As described in a number of the vedic literature, it is considered the deadliest weapon. It is said that when a Brahmastra is discharged, there is neither a counter attack nor a defense that may stop it.The weapon also causes severe environmental damage. The land where the weapon is used becomes barren for eons and all life in and around that area ceases to exist. Women and men become infertile. There is severe decrease in rainfall and the land develops cracks like in a drought. *'The Pashupatastra' in Hindu mythology, is the irresistible and most destructive personal weapon of Shiva discharged by the mind, the eyes, words, or a bow. Never to be used against lesser enemies or by lesser warriors, the Pashupata is capable of destroying creation and vanquishing all beings. *'Apollo's bow', could cause health or could cause famine and death in sleep. *'Cupid's bow', could cause one to love or hate the person he/she first saw after being struck. *'The Golden Bow', Ilmarinen was tasked with forging Sampo, his first attempt produced lesser artifacts which he smashed - a Golden Bow, a Red Ship and a Golden Plough. *'Heracles's bow', Which also belonged to Philoctetes, its arrows had the Lernaean Hydra poison.